There are optical recording mediums such as DVD-R (Digital Versatile Disc-Recordable) of a recordable type and a DVD-RW (Digital Versatile Disc-Rewritable) which can record data. These optical recordable mediums ordinarily have a recording track for recording information used by a user and a prepit for recording rotation control information such as a wobbling signal used to control rotation of optical recording medium and address information necessary for detecting position in recording data on it. The above prepit is formed between the recording tracks.
Heretofore, when the recording track and the prepit are recorded onto the original disk to be used for manufacturing such the optical recording medium, an information recording apparatus utilizing a laser beam is used, the laser beam is separated into two beams, one of the separated beams records a recording track, and the other of the beams records the prepit.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a recording track having an ultra fine pitch is desired and research and development on a recording medium having a high density beyond DVD are pursued.
However, in a conventional recording method using laser beam, a recording resolution is limited by a spot size of laser beam which is affected by the wavelength of the laser beam and a number of aperture (NA) of objective lens. Therefore, it is impossible to record a fine track.
In order to solve the problem, an information recording method using an electron beam which has a beam spot diameter smaller than laser beam and can demonstrate an improvement of a recording resolution has been examined by now. (For example, Patent Document 1)    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A-6-131706.